Conventionally, light source apparatuses using LED modules as the light sources have been used as substitutes for halogen bulbs or incandescent bulbs.
As one example of such light source apparatuses, Patent Literature 1 discloses an LED lamp 800 provided with a base 801 of a screw-in type shown in FIG. 8. An LED module 802 of the LED lamp 800 is housed in a cylindrical body 803, and an opening at the front side of the body 803 is closed by a front cover 804. The front cover 804 is attached to the body 803 by causing a plurality of claws 805 provided in the front cover 804 to engage with engaging grooves 806 provided in an inner face of the body 803.
However, with the above engaging structure of the LED lamp 800, the claws 805 hide behind the body 803, and it becomes difficult for the claws 805 to be removed from the engaging grooves 806 when the LED lamp 800 needs to be disassembled for recycling, for example. Thus, it is difficult for the front cover 804 to be removed from the body 803.
In view of this, a light source apparatus 900 shown in FIG. 9 has been proposed. In the light source apparatus 900, a ring-like flange 903 is provided at an opening-side end of a body 902, which is in the shape of a bowl and houses a light-emitting module 901, and a plurality of claws 905 are provided at the circumferential edge of a front cover 904. The front cover 904 is attached to the body 902 by fitting the front cover 904 to the opening-side end of the body 902 and causing the plurality of claws 905 to grasp the flange 903 in a plurality of directions from the outside to engage with the flange 903.
With the above engaging structure of the light source apparatus 900, the claws 905 are outside the body 902, and the claws 905 can be removed easily from the flange 903 when the LED lamp 900 is disassembled, and thus the front cover 904 can be removed easily from the body 902.
[Citation List]
[Patent Literature]
    [Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-093926